Guardian Angel
by Shanghai Express
Summary: When Alfred falls off a cliff on his 16th birthday, he finds out something amazing. He has a guardian angel! A really perverted, loving guardian angel who is now going to school with him and posing as his boyfriend. And as if that's not enough..
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

_**Preface:**_

Everyone has a Guardian Angel that watches over them. From the moment they're born to the day they die, their Guardian Angel keeps an eye on them and keeps them as far away from danger as they can.

Of course, Guardian Angels can only do so much. They can only save their assigned human from certain death once without harming themselves. Once they save the person, once, they essentially become mortal and are as vulnerable as man is himself.

Of course, though, they still have certain powers. Such as the ability to fly, turn invisible and enter their assigned human's body in order to keep them from getting harmed. Of course, doing so uses up so much of their energy that they can only do it once, maybe twice a month.

Do not illusion yourself with the thought that Guardian Angels cannot lie. In fact, they do that quite often if it is necessary to protect their humans. Sometimes, they'll even do it just for fun. They are just as imperfect as we man are.

Most people never know they have a Guardian Angel, nor do they ever get to meet them. For most people stay so safe that their Guardian Angel is never needed. There is, however, that tiny chunk that do.

_**Chapter 1~**_

"Hey, you guys!" Alfred smirked, hopping over the door into the back. "How's it going?"

"So Al," Ivan was Russian, so there were times that he would talk and would be hard to understand. "We still skipping today, da?"

Alfred chuckled, "It's my birthday, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." Ivan smiled.

"Duh." every year when it was one of their birthdays, they'd go to Kilin's peak. It was a cliff right outside town, with the most beautiful view. They'd sit up there all day and just talk and eat the snacks they'd buy at the gas station right before.

"I don't know if we should be skipping school." Kiku, who was also with them, commented.

"Come on! It'll be fun! They will think we are sick or something." Alfred replied.

Kiku sighed, "I guess."

**oOoOo**

They reached the cliff just as the clock ticked nine. Alfred jumped out of the car before jogging to the edge. He stood like that for a second, just letting the cool breeze blow his hair back. His arms were stretched out as if he was getting ready to dive.

"Oh, this feels so nice." he sighed. "I haven't been up here since Ivan's birthday."

"Really?" Ivan asked "I still come up here all the time."

Alfred turned to glare at him. "No fair."

Kiku smiled before pulling Alfred away from the edge. "Don't stand there, or you will fall."

Alfred sighed, but complied, and sat down on the blanket that Ivan had laid out. "So, what'd you guys get me?" he asked, eyes wide.

Ivan shot him a halfhearted glare, before smirking and shaking his head. "Nuh-uh, Al. You know the rules. We can't give you the presents until noon."

"But it's my sixteenth birdthaaaay!" Alfred whined, "Can't we make an exception just this once?"

"Did you make an exception when I turned sixteen?"

"Humph." Alfred glared, before turning towards the cliff, and smirking. He jumped up before running over and dancing on the edge. "I won't go near you guys until you agree to give me my presents!"

Kiku held his hand out toward Alfred. "P-please come back. You'll hurt yourself. Please don't do anything stupid, over there."

"Like what?" Alfred smiled, before jumping up and down. "You mean like this?"

"Alfred!" Kiku whined, obviously wanting him to stop. "Alfred please, you'll-Alfred, rook out!"

Alfred's eyes shot open when he suddenly realized that there was no ground beneath his feet any longer. He glanced up to see Kiku and Ivan's worried faces getting farther and farther away as he fell.

"_Oh, God_." Alfred thought. "_I'm going to die_"

Alfred couldn't help but think about his brother and his parents. How would they deal with his death?

Of course, when the twins were born, they came out with golden blonde hair and sea blue eyes; only his brother's were more of a violet colour. His parents would still have him.

"_Do my eyes look like Daddy's?"_

Alfred remembered his brother, Matthew, asking that.

Alfred was ripped out of his thoughts as Matthew's words ran through his head. For a second, he wondered why it felt as if his stomach was in his throat. Then he remembered.

"_Oh yeah_…" he recalled almost a bit too calmly. "_I fell…."_

It was surprising him how calm he felt about the whole thing. Shouldn't he be freaking out? He was about to die, for Pete's sake! But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to feel panicked.

Not that he wanted to die, per say. He was probably unconsciously looking at the bright side to it, so that he wouldn't be too afraid.

That was when a light started to appear above him; a blinding white light. Alfred squinted, trying to get a better look as the light began to take a shape. Was this heaven? Had he been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed when he hit the ground?

The form began to look clearer. It was that of a boy-about his age, or so it seemed. And as the light began to fade, Alfred was able to make out more details of him. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and was dressed in all white. An angel-that was what he had to be. An angel….

The angel held out a hand towards him. "Here," he said, smiling. "Take my hand."

Alfred took it without hesitation. What was there to be afraid of? He was already dead, anyway. Besides, he was an angel; angels weren't bad.

Suddenly, he felt a searing pain shoot throughout his body. It felt as if someone had stuck him with hundreds of pins that had been lit on fire. He tried to scream, but no noise would come from his throat. Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen! Heaven was supposed to be peaceful and painless.

He began to feel something tug at the skin on his back, as if trying to get out of his body. His soul, maybe? Alfred glanced back, wondering if he'd get to see his soul leave, or something. But, instead of a silver shiny thing like he expected, he saw two feathered wings burst out.

Was he turning into an angel? Was the pain he felt the transformation into a heavenly being? Maybe the other angel would answer. He turned back, expecting for him to still be there, only he wasn't. He'd completely disappeared.

Alfred felt his eyes begin to droop, even though he wasn't sleepy in the least. He was so confused. He had no clue what was going on. So, he just let his eyes close and drifted into darkness.

**oOoOo**

"Kiku! Kiku, look, he's breathing!" was the first thing Alfred heard when he regained consciousness. It was Ivan, his vague Russian accent slipping in.

"What?" now it was Kiku. "That's not true!"

Alfred tried to open his eyes, but the action gave him a huge headache, so he kept them shut. He'd pretend to be out for the moment and listen to his friends. Hopefully, they wouldn't get too loud.

"But, Kiku, look!"

"I'm rooking, Ivan. I still can't believe it! There isn't a scratch on him!" Alfred felt them slowly start to move his limbs, as well. "And nothing seems to be broken. His bones should be shattered right now."

"Do you think it has something to do with that light we saw?" Kiku asked.

"I dunno." Ivan's voice was extremely thoughtful, now. "But, we shouldn't try to move him. He may have internal body injuries."

"You're right." Kiku sighed. "But what are we supposed to do? We don't have our cellphones with us so we can't call 911. Are we supposed to just wait here until he wakes up?"

"We can't do that, either…." Ivan said. "I'll go find a pay phone, and call the hospital."

"And his brother." Kiku put in. "it's probably best if we call him."

"No!" Alfred was surprised to hear a third voice added to the conversation-and was even more surprised to figure out it was himself. He must've yelled it without thinking.

"Don't call my brother." he said, still not opening his eyes. "Don't call anyone. Nobody has to know."

"Al?" Ivan breathed. "Y-You're awake?"

"Yes, I am." Alfred sighed, trying to open his eyes again, and failing. "But I can't open my eyes, or else I'll get a headache."

"Al, what happened back there?" the Russian asked.

"I have no clue." Alfred answered, truthfully. "All I know is that I'm fine, now. Except for the fact that the light is giving me a headache."

"We should still take you the hospital." Kiku said, "Just because you're not dead now, doesn't mean-"

"No." Alfred cut him off. "We're not going to the hospital. Nobody has to know about this."

He heard Kiku sigh, before brushing a few of Alfred's hair from his face. "Then, what should we do?"

"We're going to school." Alfred answered. "We'll say we decided to skip first and second period for a little birthday party for me."

"You're insane!" Ivan yelled. "Do you not realize what just happened? You just fell one hundred feet-at the least! You should be dead now!"

"But, I'm not." Alfred pointed out, before standing up, his eyes still closed. "See?" he said, stretching. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then open your eyes." Ivan sounded smug.

Alfred froze. He really didn't want to open his eyes and get a headache again-but the thought of Ivan saying "I told you so" to him was an even less appealing option.

He slowly let his eyes slide open, hoping to get use enough to the light so that it wouldn't give him a headache. Then he finally opened them all the way. When he was finally able to see, again without squinting, he turned to his friends.

Kiku was staring at him with wide eyes, his hair was sticking all over the place and he looked as if he hadn't slept for weeks. Alfred felt somewhat bad for doing that to him, but didn't spend much time dwelling on the thought. Ivan didn't look as bad-just confused. He was glaring at Alfred with something that one might call hatred, but Alfred knew better. It was obviously just worry.

"Fine." he growled. "We'll go to school. But you're not participating in gym, today. You got that?"

"Okay." Alfred said, smiling. Ivan was in his P.E class, so there was no way to avoid it.

"Alfred!" Kiku screamed. "Y-your eyes! T-t-they are green!"

Ivan looked and his eyes went wide.

Alfred turned worried. "R-really?"

Both Ivan and Kiku nodded slowly. Alfred just smiled. "Cool! Don't worry about it guys! I'll just say I got colour contacts, okay?"

Ivan and Kiku nodded again slowly. "Okay." they both said in unison.

**oOoOo**

The car ride to school was silent. Everyone was still in shock over what had happened. Alfred couldn't get the boy out of his head. Had he really been there? Was he the one who had saved him? And while he was at it…. Just who the hell was he?

They made it in the doors just as the bell signaling the end of second period was ringing. None of them had their supplies with them seeing as they'd planned to skip the entire day, but luckily they'd all put their homework in their lockers. Kiku followed Alfred up to his.

"Your eyes are b-brue again." he said.

"Really? Aww, I wanted to see how I looked like first."

Kiku just sighed.

"Don't talk about what happened 'till after school." Alfred told his friend, as they took their seats in English. They sat across from each other, which meant that they got to talk a lot. Except Kiku who was too busy worrying on his grades to talk.

**oOoOo**

Alfred fell back on his bed after school. His brother had already greeted him with a 'Happy birthday'. The rest of the day had passed without incident, thankfully.

So, now he had time to focus on bigger things. Like the boy from when he fell from the cliff. "Was he really an angel?" he thought out-loud. "Only, instead of being sent to lead me to heaven, he'd been sent to save me? Wait, how can I even be sure that he had saved me? Maybe he had just been a figment of my imagination and I was just really lucky."

"Well, you are right about being lucky." a familiar voice came from the corner of Alfred's room. "But I am not a part of your imagination. I'm one hundred percent real."

Alfred shot straight up to see the blonde-headed boy sitting in his rocking chair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First fanfic! I hope you enjoyed so far! Sorry for mistakes~**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two~**_

Alfred gasped at the sight of him. He shot back into the wall that his bed was lined up against, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"How'd you get in here?" he gasped, clinging to his covers as if they'd protect him. "This is the third floor."

The boy glared at him for a second, before smirking in an almost seductive way. Alfred gulped, before shrinking back more; if that was even possible.

"You're welcome for saving you, earlier." he said, lazily.

"That was you?" Alfred asked, trying to sound careless. "I almost didn't recognize you." he bit his lip, looking away for a second. He was scared that if he kept looking at him, he'd lose all train of thought. "Who are you?" he whispered.

"I believe the correct term is: what are you?"

Alfred snorted, before shooting him a glare. "Don't give me that crap. I'm not into the cheesy stuff like that. Who are you?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno, you tell me."

"How am I supposed to know?" Alfred exploded, "I just met you!"

Sighing, the boy got up and began to pace the length of his room. "My kind doesn't have names. We have no need for them, so, you see, I can't tell you who I am since I'm actuality, I don't even know who I am."

Alfred groaned, slapping his hand on his face. "Fine, then. What are you?"

The boy stopped, before turning towards him. Alfred gulped again, before grabbing his pillow and holding it below his eyes so he was just peeking over it at him. He was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes that he didn't like.

Slowly, he started moving towards him until their noses were just inches apart. Alfred glared before clutching the pillow closer to his face. The boy smiled, before reaching around the fluffy object and cupping his cheek in his hand.

"I am your Guardian Angel." he whispered.

Alfred blinked before glaring at him, "Don't play with me." he hissed.

The boy looked confused, "I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Alfred cried, "Guardian Angels don't exist!"

"Oh, really? Don't you remember what happened earlier? If I'm not an angel, then how do you explain that?"

"You're a ghost!" Alfred cried, hardly thinking about what he'd said. "Oh mi God! You must be a ghost who died trying to protect his love! And I must look just like him or her, which is why you saved me!"

"Wait, what?" the boy looked at him like he was going crazy. Alfred might've laughed at the face he was making, but this was serious business, so he held back.

"I know I look like your lost love, but I'm not him or her!" Alfred squeaked, grabbing hold of his hands as if trying to comfort him. He was too busy panicking to remember that you can't touch ghosts. "You must move on. They are waiting for you in heaven!"

"I AM NOT A GHOST!" the boy suddenly exploded, causing Alfred to fly back on the bed. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL!"

"B-But… are you sure?" Alfred asked, somewhat scared, now.

"Yes, I'm sure." the boy said through clenched teeth, obviously trying to get his cool back. "Think about earlier."

Alfred thought back to when he fell off the cliff. He had been there, and must've saved him. There was no one else there who could've. Plus, when he did, he seemed to have been hallowed in light, which, unless he'd gone momentarily crazy, made no sense.

And the wings…

He sighed, "Okay, I believe you." he breathed, before looking up at him. "But, why're you still here? You already saved me. Shouldn't you be back in heaven or wherever, now?"

The boy-the Guardian Angel shook his head. He moved so he was sitting next to him, with his head leaning up against the wall. "When a Guardian Angel has saved their human from certain death, it uses up most of their power. They can never return to heaven afterwards."

"Oh." Alfred bit his lip as what he said sunk in. "Sorry." he mumbled after a while.

His Guardian Angel smiled over at him, before shaking his head. "Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"Well, still." Alfred sighed, "This happened because I was being stupid and reckless." it was silent for a while, before he finally pulled up the nerve to ask, "Why don't Guardian Angels have names?"

"Guardian Angels tend to be the opposite sex as their humans. We-" he motioned to the both of them. "Are an exception. Guardian Angels are usually called by their human's name."

Alfred gasped, "You mean, all this time people have been calling you Alfred?"

"Not the best name in the world." his Guardian Angel smirked. "But I guess it works."

"B-But, that's terrible!" Alfred cried. "You must've gotten teased so much when you were little! Even I'm teased about my name!"

The Guardian Angel shook his head. "People were more interested in the fact that we were the same gender to really pay attention to my name."

Alfred shook his head. "Well, that name simply won't do, here. If you're going to be staying here forever, you need a name."

"And what do you suggest?" he asked. "I only know the names of the people you know."

"Um… maybe…" Alfred was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Sighing, he got up to go answer it. His mom was still at work and Matthew was working at his daycare, so he was the only one home. Well, his Guardian Angel was with him, of course, too, but other than him, he was.

He opened the door to reveal Kiku and Ivan, each carrying a bucket of ice cream and a small cake.

"Herro!" Kiku cheered, not noticing the Guardian Angel. "We came to watch some movies!"

"E-Excuse me…?" Alfred asked, confused by them suddenly showing up. "What movie?"

"Don't you remember?" Ivan asked, giving him a noogie. "It's tradition for us to have a sleepover at your house on one of our birthdays."

"Oh, yeah, right." Alfred laughed. The three of them had known each other since they were little and it seemed that their parents failed to notice that it was a bit inappropriate for them to be having slumber parties, now. But, hey, it worked out for them, right?

"Um, Al?" Ivan asked, finally noticed the Guardian Angel. "Who's he?"

"Huh?" Alfred glanced behind him before laughing. "Oh, yeah this is…" Shit! He hadn't had time to think of a good name. "Ar... Arthur!… Kirkland! Yeah, that's h-his name." "_Oh yeah, way to go Alfred."_ he thought. "He just moved in next door. Is it okay if he watches the movie with us?"

"Um…" Kiku glanced nervously at Ivan. Alfred knew what they were thinking. The movies had always been just for the three of them. Their parents weren't even allowed to bring in snacks. Plus, they hardly knew um… Arthur. Alfred guessed that it was alright to call him that, now.

Arthur chuckled, and held up a hand. "I get it. I'm the fourth wheel. Don't worry; I was just on my way, anywho."

Alfred stared after him as he walked down the driveway. He wondered just where he was going to go. Surely if he was from heaven-surely he wouldn't have a place to live.

Once he was out of sight, Alfred rounded on his two best friends. "Could you be any more rude?" he glared. "You didn't even introduce yourselves!"

"Um… we're sorry, Alfred." Kiku smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "It was just weird for you to suggest he stay."

"Yeah." Ivan put in. "Especially since you nearly threw a fit when my three year old sister wanted to hang out with us." then he smirked. "Do you like this guy?"

Alfred snorted. "Not even. I was just being neighborly." then he sighed, suddenly feeling really guilty. "I'm sorry for yelling at your sister. Could you please tell her that for me?"

Ivan smiled, before nodding. "Yeah, of course."

"In any case." Kiku sighed, as they made their way up to Alfred's room. "I suppose we'll have to aporogize to him next time we see him. We must've insulted him pretty bad."

"Yeah," Ivan noted in a thoughtful voice. "And he didn't even show that he was upset by it at all."

"Yeah." Alfred echoed in a tired voice. "_Especially since he's my Guardian Angel, which means that he must be just as upset as I am_."

_(Don't worry, Alfie. I'm not mad.)_

Alfred's eyes shot open at the sound of Arthur's voice in his head. "_How had he…?"_

_(I'm your Guardian Angel. Should it really surprise you that I can read your thoughts?)_

Alfred let out a soft sigh that he doubted his friends could hear. They were walking slowly and quietly, each one lost in thought. Which should give him a lot of time to talk to Arthur.

_(I suppose not)_ Arthur smiled wryly to himself. _(It seems like just the thing you'd not expect me to do.)_

Alfred shook his head, closing his blue eyes. "_Anyway, where are you going to go? You can't just wander around all night._"

_(Don't worry, Alfie. I won't. I'm just going to travel up to heaven to grab some things. Since I'm going to be living with you, I can't just leave unprepared.)_

_"Um…"_ Alfred bit his lip. "_Are you allowed to do that?"_

_(Of course, Alfie. I can always go back to heaven for short periods at a time. I just have to spend most of my time with you.)_

**oOoOo**

_"Are the friends gone?"_

Alfred jumped slightly, and turned to see Arthur peeking through his slightly open window. He shook his head, before moving over and putting his finger to his lips in attempt to silently shush him.

"_No."_ he said, telepathically _"But, they're asleep, so you have to be quiet._" he smiled out at him, before pointing to the room next to his. "_Meet me over there."_

Arthur nodded, before disappearing from sight. Alfred didn't even take the time to wonder how he did that. He wasn't human after all; he shouldn't be surprised. That still didn't stop him from being a little bit shocked, though. Hey, it was just odd for anything to be able to fall from that height and still be alive.

He went over to the room he'd told Arthur to meet him in, and, sure enough, there he was, waiting by the window again. He rolled his eyes, before opening it up so he could get in.

"Didn't I tell you I'd be back?" Arthur smirked.

Alfred rolled his eyes again, and smiled back over at him. "Yeah, in a vague sort of way." he glared over at him. "But, from now on, you have to promise me that you'll tell me when you'll return."

Arthur smirked. "Slow down, Alfie. We haven't even known each other a day, yet."

"Correction," Alfred smiled, "I haven't known you for a day. I suspect you've known me my entire life."

The blonde haired boy nodded, before shaking his head. "I guess you're right. I do know more about you than you do, yourself."

Alfred snorted, "That isn't even possible."

"Don't doubt what I say. Guardian Angels have longer memories than their humans." he then ruffled his hair. "We have school in the morning; it's time for you to go to bed."

"Okay." he sighed, turning away. "You can sleep here. My mother hardly ever comes in here..." he stopped before turning around. "Uhm, I have a question."

Arthur smiled, "Shoot."

"Everyone has a Guardian Angel, right?" Arthur nodded, causing Alfred to bite his lip and hug himself in an attempt to hold himself together for the answer he was about to get. "Then where was my dad's the day he died?" he whispered. "You know my stepdad doesn't care about me. Why would they let him die?"

Arthur got a pained look in his eyes at that. He opened his mouth as if to answer, before sighing, and turning away. "That's classified." he muttered.

**oOoOo**

"C'mon, guys!" Alfred laughed, as he poked Kiku and Ivan the next morning. "It's time to get up!"

"Mn-" Ivan groaned, slapping his hand away.

"Ivan!" Alfred smiled before pinching his cheek. "Hitting my hand away won't change the fact that you have to get up!"

"Nm-how can you be up so early?" Ivan moaned, as he sat up. Then he took a look at him, and narrowed his eyes. "Especially after that fall you had. You shouldn't even be alive. How the hell can you move around so much?"

"I guess the fall just knocked more energy out of him." Kiku said, rubbing one of his eyes. "He is the Miracle Child, after all."

Alfred rolled his eyes. When he was five, he'd got cancer, and no one thought he would survive. In fact, the odds were so low that the doctors and the lawyers kept pestering his parents to make funeral arrangements. Apparently, the younger you were, the less of a chance you had to survive such an illness.

Two months after he'd been admitted to the hospital, he'd died for five minutes. From the stories he'd heard. His parents went crazy; they refused to believe that their little boy was gone. They hovered over his body and began to cry and beg him to wake up.

And, just like that, right after they both asked him to wake up... he did. He woke up, completely well, with everything normal, as it should be. As if he had never been sick to begin with.

Ever since then, he'd been known as the Miracle Child.

"Please stop calling me that." Alfred sighed.

"But it's true!" Ivan pointed out. "First the whole cancer thing, and then that fall! You're like, invincible, or something!"

Alfred scoffed, and shook his head. "I'm not invincible." _"I just have one hell of a Guardian Angel_."

_(Thank you for the compliment.)_

"It's time to go." he murmured, helping the two of them up and ignoring Arthur. "School's starting in 15 minutes."

Kiku's eyes shot open. It looked like he was going to get a heart attack. "We are going to be late! Come on!" and he shot out of bed, grabbed his bag, and ran into the bathroom to change.

Alfred chuckled, before dragging Ivan out into the hallway and through his house, past the kitchen where Jonsey, Lerence, and his mother were making breakfast. They got halfway down the block, when they were met by a little boy of about ten years of age with black hair and bright brown eyes.

Alfred quickly recognized him as Nathan Robert; the boy his father had died saving. He'd met him a few weeks after the fire when he saw him while he was walking home.

**Flashback:**

_**(Five years ago)**_

Alfred was walking home after school. He hadn't bothered to wait for Ivan and Kiku. He never did, anymore. Ever since his father died. He'd been avoiding everybody. Even his own two friends.

Actually, he'd been walking home from the hospital; his mother was with Ivan's mom who had just given birth to Ivan's new younger sister.

"Excuse me, mister!" Alfred turned around to see a boy who looked about five and had black hair running towards him.

"Yes?" Alfred forced a smile onto his face.

"Is your dad the one who died saving that little boy in that fire a few weeks ago?" the boy asked straight out.

"Nathan!" a woman, who Alfred was guessing was the little boy's mother, cried as pain shot through Alfred's eyes. "That's rude." she smiled up at Alfred. "I'm so very sorry."

Alfred smiled, before shaking his head, "Oh, that's quite alright." he turned his smile down on the boy. "Yes, I am."

The boy's eyes grew huge and a smile broke out across his face. "See, mommy!" he told the woman, "I told you!"

The woman's eyes grew wide, and she bowed to Alfred. "Your father died saving my son." she whispered, "I am forever in his debt."

"He's my hero!" the boy smiled.

Alfred looked down at the little boy, now in disgust. This... this... thing had been the reason his father wasn't there anymore. It was all his fault! If he hadn't been so stupid as to enter the building, he'd still have his father!

But the little boy couldn't have known about the fire. He was probably just there visiting his own dad. He never would've guessed that doing so would've taken away someone else's.

Sighing, Alfred pushed away his anger and knelt down so that he was eye to eye with the boy. He patted his head, and let a smile cross his face. "Yeah," he whispered, "He's my hero, too."

**(End Flashback)**

"Hey, Nathan!" Alfred smiled down at the little boy. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The black haired boy shook his head, "We don't have school today, and my dad said I could walk with the three of you to your class!"

Alfred smiled, "Well, that's very kind of you."

**oOoOo**

Alfred, Ivan and Kiku all entered their first period to everyone crowded around a desk in the back of the room.

"What's going on?" Kiku asked, as the three tried to see what was in the middle of the crowd.

A girl with short brown hair and green eyes named Alex turned around and smiled. "There's a new guy and he's soo cute!"

"Ok..." Alfred muttered, "So...?"

"He says he has a boyfriend, though. So he's gay I guess." Alex sighed, "Which means none of us stands a chance. But he won't tell us his name!"

Just then, the crowd broke open to show Arthur laughing with a bunch of girls. It didn't take someone with half a brain to realize that he was the one Alex was talking about.

Arthur looked over, and his green eyes met with Alfred's blue ones. A smile broke out across his face, and he moved over and embraced Alfred in a bone crushing hug.

"Girls," he smiled, "I believe you've met my boyfriend."

Alfred's eyes grew wide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long to update. School is getting busy here in Italy.**

** I truly think Alfred is an awkward name. I've never heard it before until Hetalia came around.**

**Alfred thinking: **_"ABCABCABC"_

**Arthur thinking/Talking to Alfred in thoughts:**_ (ABCABCABC)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3~**_

"You have got to be kidding me!" Alfred cried, as him and Arthur made their way down the hallway. It was a half hour after school, which meant that they were the only ones there, so he was free to be as loud as he wanted. He'd sent Kiku and Ivan off before them.

Arthur had gone the entire day telling everyone that they were going out. Due to the fact that he obviously knew him, he had to play along, but now Alfred was free to chew him out as much as he wanted.

"Well, I'm sorry." Arthur smiled up at him. "But it seemed to be the easiest way to keep the girls off my back."

"But, why me?" Alfred hissed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because you're the only one who knows what I really am."

Alfred groaned, before shaking his head. "Fine, whatever. It's over." He turned to face him, and crossed his arms. "Now, answer me this." He pursed his lips as he realized something. "Okay, so I don't have a particular question but I'm still confused on the whole Guardian Angel thing."

"What exactly is there that you could be confused about?" Arthur asked as they walked out of the school. "I thought you humans already had some kind of a clue about Guardian Angels."

"Okay, no." Alfred shook his head, "I get that. What I don't get is the whole 'You can't go back to heaven, now.' thing."

"Um…" Arthur bit his lip, "Well, that's a bit hard to explain." he paused for a second, as he thought, before continuing on. "Okay, so you know that a Guardian Angel's job is to keep an eye on their human."

Alfred nodded, "Yeah dude, I know that. That's simple"

"It should be. Well, saving a human from certain death takes up a lot of the Guardian Angel's power. And being able to stay in heaven takes up quite a bit, as well." he smiled, "I still have enough to say… sprout wings and fly, but not enough that it takes to be able to stay up there."

"Oh…." Alfred turned away as he let that sink in. It still didn't make total sense, but more than it did, before. "Okay, then. Earlier you said something about something being classified."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. Alfred wasn't sure, but it seemed as if he put his guard up at that new topic. He must've plucked some kind of nerve, there.

"Yeah…." his voice was careful, probing, taking every word he said and testing it before he actually said them." What of it…?"

"Well, I was just wondering… what else is classified?"

Arthur shook his head, before turning back towards the road. "Nothing."

"Well, then why is that classified?"

"… It's classified."

Alfred glared at him, before he shook his head, "You know, this whole 'mysterious boy' act doesn't make you look any hotter."

Arthur raised an eyebrow up at him, "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't have to pretend like you can't tell me anything for me to think you're sexy. You have enough sex appeal as it is."

Arthur's eyes grew wide and he started laughing, shaking his head. "I never thought I would hear that from your mouth."

Alfred raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "Whatever you think is best."

By then they had reached Alfred's house. His mother was still at work and Matthew was out babysitting.

Arthur froze, and pushed him back from the front door.

"Arthur?" he asked, peeking over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"If I asked you to stay here…" he began, glaring at the door, "Would you listen?"

Alfred glared down at him. "This is my house. I deserve to know what's going on in there."

"What if it doesn't concern you?"

"You're my Guardian Angel. If it concerns you, it concerns me."

Arthur sighed, before shaking his head. "Fine. Just stay behind me."

He slowly opened the door, and grabbed a hold of Alfred's hand and led him inside, making sure he was behind him the entire time.

They rounded the corner into the living room where a girl was sitting on the coffee table. She had blonde hair and green eyes and was extremely beautiful.

The girl turned to Arthur, and smiled as she got up. "Ah Alf-" she broke off, before glancing over at Alfred. "-Well, I suppose I should call you Arthur from now on, huh?"

Arthur glared at her. "Nina, what are you doing here?"

Nina smirked as she walked over to him. "Can't I come visit my best friend?"

Arthur's fists tightened. "I am not your best friend."

Nina rolled her eyes. "You never did give in to facts. I guess I'll just leave now."

Alfred and Arthur watched as she opened the window and disappeared from view.

"Dude, what was that about all about?"

"Nothing. Forget it ever happened." Arthur replied.

**~G.A**

It had been two weeks since Alfred fell off the cliff. Now, not only did he have three stowaways hidden in the spare bedroom, but he was forced to get a job at Burger King to help save up money for a place for them to stay. And, so far, they'd only raised a grand total of just a little over $4,000. They'd never find a decent house, at this rate.

Alfred sighed, before shouldering his backpack and starting towards the door. Him and Arthur were staying home, that day. Yeah, "Staying home". That was what Alfred was supposed to tell the school, when in actuality, they were going to heaven to try and see if their boss, or God, or whomever (Alfred still wasn't too sure what he was supposed to be calling him) would help with finding them a place to live.

They were going on and on about how they would get to heaven and what they would do when they got there. And, quite frankly, Alfred lost interest when he stopped understanding what they were saying.

So, here he was. Walking to school, alone for the first time in years. He usually had Kiku or Ivan give him a ride, but for the past two weeks, he'd been ignoring them and walking to school with Arthur.

**~G.A**

Alfred stretched as he walked aimlessly through the halls. Due to the fact that he was still over a half hour early, hardly anyone was there. So, that meant that he basically had the whole school to himself.

"Alfred,"

Alfred turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and light green eyes. She had that whole "Horror movie" look to her. Like, well, she was scary looking okay? She had a face that you could just tell that when she smiled, it would look like a "Horror movie, maniac killer" smile. Even so, she still looked drop dead gorgeous.

"I'm sorry." Alfred called down the small hallway that separated them, "But do I know you?"

The girl shook her head, "You've met me."

"Okay…" Alfred thought about it for a second, "What do you want, then?"

"I want my friend back." the girl answered, "Don't you think you've kept him long enough?"

"I have no clue what you mean." Alfred began to walk towards the girl. "Who is your friend?"

The girl chuckled, "Don't pretend like you don't know."

Alfred shrugged, "I'm not."

The girl sighed, before rolling her eyes, "Take a good look at me. You should know just from that."

Alfred shook his head, "I'm sorry, I don't."

The girl sighed again, "Stupid human." then she pointed over to Alfred, "My name is Nina, remember? And I want my friend Alfred, or Arthur, whatever the hell you call him now, back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I noticed they were slightly OOC in this. Hope you enjoyed anyways!**


End file.
